


User Friendly

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Banter, Becoming a Couple, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Fusion, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On Pt. 2, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Tension, Working Out Issues, fusing all the time, growing closer, shutting people out, stable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: This fic would not have been possible without my close friend Ashton, and I am so glad that we got to collab on this piece. I can't wait for the next one!





	User Friendly

Roman’s mind raced as several thoughts flew in and out as he watched the rather sensual display that is Logan doing a little shimmy to the silly rainforest rap, his eyes taking in every detail of his face before sinking back into the mind palace soon followed by the other sides.

After a while Patton pulled Virgil to join in on a movie night while the logical one decided to isolate himself in his bedroom instead. Sitting next to the youngest member of their group on a smaller than average couch the prince found it difficult to focus on the film as thoughts went back to the small glimpse of a dance and eventually excused himself. Ending up outside of Logan’s room hesitating before knocking once before getting permission to enter, slowly walking in and casually locking the door behind him.

Nose buried into a thick hardback book, the logical side barely noticed the newcomer until the nervous clearing of a throat brought him out of the fantasy world, looking up past the rim of his glasses, “Yes, Roman?” 

Not knowing exactly how to go about procuring an answer of acceptance, the member of royalty offered a hand once he stood at the other’s side, “Dance with me?”

“Why such a request at this time of night?”

Twining their fingers together as he pulled the scholar into the open embrace, an arm wrapped around a narrow waist to press both closer to the other, “I couldn’t help but notice how sensual… Passionate? Your little dance was from earlier.”

“Roman, I think-” 

“Don’t think just dance. Dance with me, Lo…” he murmured before slowly getting them to sway after conjuring light music to play in the background, smiling softly as Logan began to loosen up and move along on his own to the rhythm. After his initial shyness the logical one was twirled out then twirled in with his back to the royal, glancing over his shoulder prior to slowly starting fluid movements against the flowing tunic, which drew out a sudden, shaky breath in response. 

Sliding hands down to cup at forward thrusting hips, Roman elicited a gasp from the other lost in his own world, their lips barely brushing as shocks slid down both spines. Half-lidded eyes locked on each other, the prince dipped his partner back and lifted him at a seemingly slow pace as a spotlight illuminated their shadows that twined into one figure.

Blinking rapidly as the combined companions looked over mismatched clothing overlapping to compensate for the taller person; the two had seen this happen while watching Steven Universe with Thomas, yet neither of them had expected anything so intimate to happen in reality despite the creative side using his imagination to get out of any problem. While neither of them had expected for this to happen, yet Roman tried desperately to cling onto the particles piecing the puzzle that was their unspoken love into place even as the light faded and he ended up laying on top of the other on a meticulously made bed. 

“Well, this certainly was unexpected…”

“Surely you enjoyed it as much as I?”

“Of course, did I say otherwise?”

“I was only making sure,” Roman remarked, biting his bottom lip to stifle a sigh as hands roamed near the small of his back before sliding underneath his tunic, “Didn’t realize you were so bold, Lo…”

“Considering the position we’re currently in, it’s the only logical way to proceed.” 

“Do you want to though?”

Pausing for a moment, he watched as the choice was considered as glasses were set aside on a nearby bedside table, nodding as he arched upward to connect their mouths in a longer, more passionate kiss. The embrace broken long enough for the two to let aching lungs gain air and for a complex tie knot to be undone before being cast aside without a second thought, muffled moans mixing in the atmosphere as the royal started to nip a path down the body beneath him as a button-down was opened.

“Is this okay?”

“Mhmmm…” the logical one let out blissfully even as a bruise was suckled into the skin just above his hip, “Feels right, Ro…”

“‘Course you’d say that, dork,” the prince teased lightly, giving his own gentle groan at feeling his partner react to the rougher displays of romance in such a way as they got lost in each other’s company, “Just let me take care of you, that’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.”

Light streamed in through slightly parted navy curtains causing the flamboyant part of a personality pout as the dream of a particularly dashing fellow, which would have caused a grumpy mood to persist had it not been for the same person pressed against his taut stomach, even breathing blowing against the exposed skin. 

“You’re even more precious in person…” he mused, leaning over to press a peck against a slightly crumpled forehead to smooth out the wrinkles of worry that formed as he tried to wiggle his way out of the tangled sheets, “Sorry love, but I’ve got a date with the shower.” 

Thirty-five minutes of steaming hot water, bubblegum scented suds, and elaborate singing later, the royal one wrapped himself in a plush robe since he did not want to bother with fully dressing should there be a continuation of the previous night. Letting himself inside without knocking he tiptoed back to the disheveled mattress where the other had started to move restlessly until a grumpy grumble signalled that he was awake,

“Good morning, sunshine!” 

“Hmph…” Logan gave, rolling over to face the prince with sleep-crusted eyes that blinked away the residue, the corner of his mouth lifting into a half-smile, “Mornin’ Ro…”

“Sleep well?” 

“For the most part although the last hour was more of a dose.” 

“Aww, you _missed_ me!” 

Blushing profusely at the claim, Logan tried to protest though it was to no avail since they were both clearly aware of how he felt; for once it did not seem like he was afraid of this being the first physical relationship he had endured, yet during their time together it did not seem that foreign of a concept to him since it had most likely been discussed in a book read years ago. 

“Are you… Satisfied with how our night turned out?” he questioned cautiously, reaching out to grab for a warm hand that had been freshly washed, thumb stroking the back of it in small circles, flush darkening in color upon suddenly remembering that they were both undressed, “Y-You can come cuddle some more if you’d like, I wouldn’t mind sharing your company for a while longer.”

“Wouldn’t you rather get cleaned up first?”

“Oh… I must have overlooked that in favor of you returning. I shouldn’t be long, promise.”

“Don’t worry, I saved enough hot water for you.”

Ten more minutes barely passed by when the logical one came back to fresh linens adorning his usually neatly kept bed, trying not to look desperate as he scrambled to fill the open space between an outstretched arm and a bare chest peeking through the loosely tied garment still worn even though he had dried, “Didn’t even break a sweat putting the sheets on? I’m quite impressed.”

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve,” Roman replied with a cheesy grin, foreheads pressed together as the comfort of each other settled in, “Lo, love? Can I ask you a question?”

“You already did…”

“Aside from that… Why didn’t our fusion work?”

“It did, it was intact for a few minutes.”

“Shouldn’t it have lasted longer?” 

“I’m sure it will once we get in more practice.”

Unconvinced by such level headed thinking, the prince pondered the reason behind the two coming undone unintentionally right before another level of ecstacy had been reached between both. Had he done something wrong? Were they not meant to be? These thoughts started to cloud judgement and it became apparent despite how hard he tried to hide the amount of worrying.

“You didn’t do anything to upset our bond, Ro…” 

“It feels like it though.” 

Mouth left open to pose another point to his argument, Logan was struck with a sudden doubtfulness once he noticed that the romantic side was hesitant about how a relationship between them could work. Shuddering slightly at the idea that had not been spoken aloud, he tried to hide how hurt the notion would make him though it ended up being too late as a palm cupped around an upturned cheek.

“Whatever is the matter, my sweet?” 

“It’s nothing, just a silly miscalculation on my part,” he tried to play it off, tears shining at the edge of light lashes even as they were forcefully blinked away, “Would you be a dear and get a glass of water? I didn’t realize how thirsty I was until now.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” 

Waiting for footsteps to dwindle away down the long corridor he ripped free from the matching duvet and sheets to scamper over and slam the door to a close, shaky fingers almost failing to set the deadbolt into place as the stairs squeaked with an approaching person on the opposite side. Logical thinking had been thrown out of the window, squeaking sharply as glass shattered against a wooden floor as firm knuckles knocked against the locked entrance.

“Lo, sweetheart? Will you please let me in?”

“I need some time to think,” he tried to say in an unshaken voice, yet he was betrayed by it breaking as a soft sob echoed throughout the room, “P-Please…”

“Do you have any idea what time it is? Why the hell are you making so much noise?” a bitter tone spoke up loud enough to be heard through the barricade, “Hard to believe, but I need some shut eye too.”

“Virgil, language…”

“Sorry, dad…” 

“Thank goodness you two showed up! Can you help me coax Logan out of his room?’

“Where are your clothes, Roman?” 

“In there…”

Snorting out a huff of laughter at the vague answer the anxious one gave a knowing look accompanied with a waggle of his eyebrows causing his housemate to ruffle a hand through fluffy hair nervously. Patton, in all his innocence, was not aware of the exact reason Princey was not clothed in a usual outfit as he busied with trying to get the logical persona to join them.

“Kiddo, why is Logan so upset?” the fatherly figure finally asked after five long minutes of trying to get him to talk about what had gone wrong.

“Well… I asked him to dance and we somehow fused, but it was super unstable and didn’t last long. Some things happened afterwards that I’m not going into, we talked about possibly dating and I discussed my worries of how a relationship was supposed to work when the fusion didn’t, but I was determined to try! He asked for me to get a drink, which he has seemed to taken advantage of by hiding away… I do believe in it, but he won’t come out and-”

“Take a deep breath, Ro,” the moral side stated in a soothing voice, offering a hug that was gratefully taken as he started to hum an unnamed tune, “Why don’t we wait a while for him to settle and then we’ll talk?” 

“I’m scared for him…”

“I know, big guy, but everything will work out in the end.”

“Heh, I bet he already gained that nickname from his boy toy…” Virgil snickered, smirking softly at the threatening glare given over Patton’s shoulder, “You two weren’t exactly that quiet, ya know?”

“Then how did Padre not overhear us?”

“Luckily he was borrowing a pair of my headphones…”

Sighing in relief over preserving the paternal one’s naivety despite the two trying their best to prevent anyone else from knowing the antics they had been up to. Reluctantly Roman followed the two downstairs to settle down onto the sofa in a similar fashion before he had disappeared during the horror film picked out by the angsty youngling. 

Distracted by marathoning Disney movies with the moral side, Roman had not noticed that the third member of their group went missing more than once disguised as only bathroom and snack breaks, plates of assorted finger foods taken upstairs for an unknown reason. It was torture waiting for his counterpart to leave a preferred hiding spot, yet patience was a vital virtue that must be learned and much to his chagrin put to the test even though he wanted nothing more than to rush toward the landing when he heard someone descending the flight of stairs. 

“Ro…” the logical one called barely above a whisper, hazel hued irises rimmed red with shed tears as he sniffled before continuing on, “I-I apologize for acting so illogically, I don’t know what overcame me.”

“Oh darling, it’s alright.” 

“You’re not mad?”

“No, I was worried about you shutting me out,” he confessed, helping Logan sit in his lap while pressing a peck against his forehead, “No pressure or anything, but would you still like to try being a couple?”

Nodding silently since he distrusted words not to falter should he speak, lids barely battling to stay awake while curling against a broad chest; Roman let out a sigh of relief as he took the frames from the nerdy persona, voice low and lilting in the shell of an unprotected ear, “ _Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me._ ”

Nestled in a loving embrace upon waking from a prolonged nap the two did not waste another second on trying their best to fuse in longer intervals; what little energy they had left after each attempt went with them into the bedroom during what were supposed to be breaks. Distracted by each other’s company both boyfriends could not be blamed for wanting to spend every second of their time together, yet every so often the others would have to intervene lest there be no forward progress made. 

“C’mon fellas, you’re so close!” Patton encouraged in a usual peppy attitude, not realizing how the phrase he used could be taken in a different direction.

“Didn’t you say that earlier, Lo?”

“Don’t you dare…” the scholar warned in a semi-threatening tone that gained an alarming look from the anxious one along with a snide snicker, “I suppose he is right, we need to focus on figuring out a solution.”

“Our love is not an equation, but I’d be lying if I said not knowing didn’t frustrate me.”

“Well then, shall we continue?” 

“In a little bit,” Roman stated matter-of-factly, fingers twining with the other before stealing him away from the others, chest puffed out in a grand gesture as each step was taken with care, “I can’t seem to get enough of you, babe.” 

“Clearly. I’m not complaining though.”

“I’d hope not.” 

“What if... ?” 

“Shh, everything will be alright. It’s not like they don’t know what we’re up to anyway.”

“Well, Patton doesn’t and it better stay that way.”

Agreeing with a simple nod, the prince caressed a cheek with his free hand as lips connected for a long moment; grinning at the low mumble of pleasure from his partner, Roman pulled away despite a noise of complaint that turned into an awe as a pink rose was offered. Shocked by the sudden display of affection, the scholar buried his nose into the flower in acceptance when a soft sneeze filled the air along with petals that landed delicately onto the carpet beneath their feet. 

“Every time I think you can’t possibly get any cuter you prove me wrong.”

“You’re not the only one with tactics, ya know?”

“Good to know, I wouldn’t wanna do all the work,” the royal remarked with a smug, suggestive look as he stretched out fully under a red curtain canopy, arms folded behind his head as he watched the other straddle his hips, “‘Bout time you took charge, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think, I _know_ ,”

“Of course, how silly of me to second guess.”

“Hmm… You could say that,” Logan mused with a wry smile, tangling his arms through the gaps made with the other’s biceps as his arms wrapped around them, nails scratching tentatively at a tender scalp as fingers enveloped the purple tinted hair, “Ro, I-I…”

“Yes, baby boy?” 

“I fancy you. Quite a lot, actually.”

“Oh? Well that’s a relief, I’ve been waiting to hear that for a while now.”

“Say it back!” 

“Fine…” he muttered in pretend annoyance, kissing down the bridge of the other’s nose until their mouths melded again in such passion that left both gasping for breath, “I love you, Lo.” 

Purring in delight at hearing the confession come into the open, the logical side combed fingernails through a tuft of chest hair as he placed pecks in a line down to the hollow of an exposed throat where multiple marks were left before continuing down to a sculpted abdomen. Looking up through light lashes, curious eyes took on a predatory gleam that gained a low groan, giving a slow wink as he traveled further.

Beaming with pride at how many times in a row he had been able to make the prince reach a high level of ecstacy, Logan laid in the crook of a spread arm as the other recovered from his mind being blown. Satisfied with the results, he barely noticed as the royal curled around him rather than the other way around until a comfortable weight settled directly above his heart, stroking bangs back to watch dilated eyes drift upward to meet his own. 

“You’ve definitely learned from the best.”

“I’m an easy learner,” he retorted in a light form of banter that received dual chuckles, his eyes pricking with wetness as a usually calm heart swelled with an unspeakable amount of affection for the man he was coupled with, “Roman, you’re the prince of my dreams.”

Cut off from replying to the compliment that stole words from his mouth, a flash of white light washed over the two in an unexpected moment of bliss; unlike the multiple times prior when they had purposefully tried to recreate the moment that brought them together for the first time this was warmer, for even though their connection was not perfect by any means at least the past month had gotten them to grow closer. Calmly the newly formed figure slipped into mismatched articles of clothing in case the two suddenly came apart as they were apt to do, standing on shaky legs and returning to their friends to show off what had happened.

“Aww, you did it!!” Patton squeaked as soon as he saw, scampering over to hug the half-naked person despite the youngest one of their group warning him not to, “Congratulations, kiddos!”

“Impressed isn’t the word I’d use, but… I can’t think of anything bitter or cynical to remark.”

“C’mon Verge, you’re proud of us!” they exclaimed, Roman’s half of the fusion giving off a flamboyant air, which gained an eye roll from the anxious persona, “We even have two arms instead of four this time!”

“Which means you’re more stable!”

“Precisely, Patton. We still have much to work out amongst ourselves, but we seem to be getting closer to the answer.”

“If I wasn’t convinced Logan was in there I’d be now…”

“That’s a only part of me, the full identity you see before you goes by Reginald.”

“Proper and unique, just like the both of you!”

Smiling softly at how accepting the parental figure felt about their creation claiming their own name, the two were even more overjoyed than when they had formed moments ago. Filled to the brim with a newfound energy all seemed to be going well as they conversed with the others for a while, yet all good things had to come to a temporary end at some point.

“I gotta say you’re not as mouthy as Logan is.” 

“Oh, you can say that again,” the fanciful person’s part of the pair spoke with a soft chuckle, “I have battle wounds to prove it.”

_“Falsehood!”_

Startled by the exclamation from Reginald, the moral side scooted back until he bumped into Virgil’s shoulder with a screech of surprise as two figures fell onto the rug below them. Watching the couple crumble back into separate selves he tried not to let disappointment show through since there had been such an overjoyous amount of praise at how perfect they seemed, eyes widening at seeing bright bruises surrounding the prince’s collar as hands clapped over his ears.

“That’s not where I thought that was going at all…” Virgil mused as he made sure the innocent one couldn’t overhear the conversation, “Seriously guys, keep it in your pants!”

“Seeing as neither of us are wearing any that’s kind of hard to do.”

“Go get dressed then…”

“At least that gives us an excuse to analyze our hypothesis.” Logan concluded, flushing faintly as a dainty palm cupped one of his cheeks from behind before escorting him to the shared bedroom. 

“Verge, why is he hurt? Is Roman okay?”

“Yes, Pat, he should be fine after a while. How about we go watch a, uh, loud movie?”

“Can we snuggle?”

“Sure thing, buddy, whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not have been possible without my close friend Ashton, and I am so glad that we got to collab on this piece. I can't wait for the next one!


End file.
